What doesn't kill you makes you stronger
by Meg2002
Summary: This Joey and Lauren fanfic is inspired by the show and each chapter is named after a song, hope you enjoy please R&R xxx
1. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**LAUREN'S POV: **

As I stepped out of the station on to the streets of Albert Square I felt a part of me return, maybe it was the love that was lost all those years ago, but it was a fresh start for me, Lauren Branning was no longer a push over or the family drunk, in fact she knew she had done wrong all those years ago. As I heard a little gurgle come from beneath me I slowly rocked the push chair and took a deep breath. This was it, no one knew where I had been for the past year, not even my parents, but I knew I had done the right thing as soon as I gave birth to my one year old daughter, Jessica Marie Joseph Branning.

**Hi so this is my first ever fanfic so if you could all let me know if you think I should continue with this story, THANKS :) xxxxx**


	2. Every thing has changed

Joey's POV:

A year ago Lauren left the square and I went crazy, fighting, drinking (I know hypocritical right), sleeping around and at one point I even slept with Whitney, that was what led to her and Tyler's break up also to Tyler leaving the square. Alice tried, she did she tried really hard to help me but nothing would work I needed my Lauren but I knew that was never going to happen, not anytime soon, because all I know is that no one knows where she is Not even her parents.

Me and Lucy are together now and as I sit in the Vic with my arm wrapped around her waist, I can't help but wish it was Lauren's waist not Lucy's.

"Joey!" Lucy exclaimed, breaking me from my trance.

"Have you been listening to anything we have said!?" Whitney asked looking at me,

"Sorry I was in my own world" I replied looking down at my lap,

As they all carried on with the conversation about the Halloween party in the Vic, I felt a wash of cold blood travel through my veins, this action caused me to get a sudden chill and get covered in goose bumps, now that was weird...

Lauren's POV:

As I made my way through the Square so many memories come rushing back to me, as I make my way to the little park just out side of the square with Jessica I feel a rush of cold blood make its way through my veins and gives me the goose bumps. As I sit in the peaceful park a painful memory strikes me, this bench was the first place joey told me he loved me. As I sat, enjoying the calm silence a loud voice interrupted me.

"Lauren?!"

**so who do you want to have spotted Lauren and Jessica... R&R as always... Next update some time today ... Fingers crossed xxxx **


	3. How ya doin

Lauren's POV:

I turned sharply as I heard my name, I thought it was my imagination but no beacause as I turned I saw the worst person who could have possibly saw me It was Joey!

Joey's POV:

As I sat in the Vic I suddenly felt I needed some air, i turned to Lucy and told her I needed some air. She just casually nodded her head as if no one other than her mattered so I just stood up and walked out. As I got outside I heard a baby crying, this confused me as everyone knew everyone around here and as far as I knew no one had had a baby around here recently so cautiously I mad my way towards the sound. I was about to turn the corner towards the park when I heard her voice, no it couldn't be I thought to myself. Only one way to find out. I turned the corner towards the little park just outside the Square and saw the person I never thought I would ever see again. It was Lauren but she wasn't alone !

"Lauren?!"

Lauren's POV:

Why was this happening to me, it couldn't be him could it ? It was impossible.

"Joey" I inhaled a deep breath as I said this as I hoped them words would never leave my mouth again.

Joey cautiously made his way towards me whilst staring at me and sometimes flicking his intense state towards the prm that was next to me.

"Oh my god, Lauren what are u doing here, where have you been" Joey rushed, tears coming to his eyes as he said this.

" Joey, slow down will you and can you be quiet I've only just got this one to sleep!" I exclaimed, slowly rocking the push chair and noticed his once again intence stare at my hand and at the buggy.

"Lauren who's that?" Joey asked as he looked me in the eyes, I hoped I would at least have a couple of days to think up my speach but no, he just had to see me tonight didn't he.

"She's not a that Joey her name is Jessica and she's my daughter if you don't mind!" I explained, silently cursing myself for letting those words slip from my mouth.

Joey's eyes widened and suddenly he asked a question that I knew he already knew the answer.

"Is she mine, how old is she, what's her full name?" Joey asked, knocking me back to the real world.

"Can you please be quiet please and I will answer your questions!"

"Sorry" Joey mumbled.

"Right ok, her full name is Jessica Marie Joseph Branning, she is nearly one and yes she is yours, does that answer all your questions?"

"Yes it does but Lauren, why didn't you tell me, surely I had a right to know I was a father?" Joey shouted angrily at me making me make a shock decision.

"You know what joey, when I left I didn't know I was pregnant but even if i did would you have expected me to tell you because if you did then you must be blind. Why would I tell the man that believed his vile ex girlfriend over his current one anything to do with my life so don't you dare start having a go at me you idiot. You know what the only person that actually believed me and stood by me was fatboy and that's why he is the only single person that has known where I was this past year and he even had the heart to ring me every single day to check up on me. I changed my number and smashed up my phone so no one could contact me but I gave him my new number and he swore down that he wouldn't tell anyone and he didn't lie unlike some people do. To be honest with you, he was the one that told me to leave because I was pregnant and I took him up on that and left. I'll tell you something it was the best decision of my life.

Joey looked quite taken back by my rant and stepped back cautiously.

"Baby girl I knew it, I had a feeling you were back baby girl, oh Joey ?!"


	4. Left hanging

Lauren's pov:

"Hi fats, gosh I missed you so much, one visit was so not enough!" I exclaimed rushing towards him, but not before slapping joey of course!

"Wait what do you mean, Fats knew everything?!" Joey asked, not believing his friend could do this to him.

" You just answered your own question joey, Fats knew everything, where I was, why I left and even about Jessica but at least fats is one to keep his promises and didn't tell anyone, isn't that write fats?!"

"Yep it sure is baby girl" Fats exclaimed cheerfully, " Come on let's get you two back to mine, it's getting cold out here babe!" Fats exclaimed.

"What do you mean let's get You two back to mine?" Joey questioned, gritting his teeth as fats called me babe.

" Oh I'm staying with fats and joey won't your snobby girlfriend be wondering where you are?"

"WHAT?!" Joey asked looking nervous,

"Oh just shut up joey, not only did fats look out for me he face timed me everyday telling me all the gossip on the square, so don't fret I know everything!" I explained, as he took a sharp Intake of breath.

"Yer well at least I didn't move thousands of miles away and not tell anyone where I was and then turn up out of the blue with my ex's child!" I exclaimed, staring into her chocolate brown, tearful eyes, feeling really bad about making her cry,

"Babe I didn't mean that it just came out?" I explained rushing over to her.

"No don't worry about it joey, but just for your information I,I,I" I stuttered before turning my gaze over to fats to see him vaguely nodding his head.

"I didn't want to leave joey I really didn't, but I did because I knew it was best, and when mum and oscar left a year after I left she came to me, I told her where I was and she came over. She had a reason she left joey just like me. My mum, one of the only two people that were there for me had cancer joey! She had cancer and she died last month on oscars 4th birthday, left him and me as a matter of fact in bits, but we got through it, and three days after her death we had her funeral and read out her will, she left everything to oscar, like everything, but she left the most important thing in her life to me, her son! So the next day just like she wanted i went to see my solicitor and within a week maybe a week and a half oscar was mine, I adopted my own brother and when that was done I booked three tickets to London because I knew I needed a break from being there, I have my life just where I want it joey so you need to leave me live it, you made your bed now go lie in it! Come on oscar we are going back to fats house now baby," I reported, knowing it was for the best when a smiling oscar came out from the darkness and grabbed my hand,

" I'm proud of you lo, joeys mean and nasty because of what he did to you, when mummy brang me to your big house to meet my baby sister, wait can I call her that?" He questioned.

"Off course you can babe, remember what I said, I asked

Yer so back to wat I was sayin before, I heard you crying and talking to mummy in your bedwoom every night, and nearly every time I hear you say joeys name. I wanna be just like oo when I'm older, brave, not mean and nasty like joey, I dust wanna go to bed now lolly, can you carry me home pwease?" Oscar said in such a sweet, innocent voice.

"You'll have to ask uncle fats too carry you darling, lolly will pull out her stitches won't she and I have too push Jessica don't i.

"Yer sowy lolly I forgot, uncle fats can you pwease cawy me?" Oscar asked fluttering his eyes, a total give away for me, and I'm guessing fats now too.

"Ahh course you can oscar, who can resist those eyes ?!" Fats said putting oscar on his shoulders,

"Noo body can, cause I'm too coote, isn't that write lolly?" He exclaimed cheerfully,

"yep course it is!" I told him as we started to walk away from the park tears rolling from my eyes but invisible because of the darkness almost but not quite forgetting about a shell shocked joey, who was still standing as still as a statue in the spot he was first at, starring at me like it was the last time he would ever see me, but I highly doubt that!

**So why has lauren got stitches. Ahhh and we can't forget sweet oscar . So the rest off this story will be in Lauren's point off view, soo yer, I just couldn't stop writing this, please like always R&R Xxxx**


	5. Are you crazy ( my favourite song x )

As we walked through the door to fatboys house I looked up to his shoulders to see my baby brother asleep, clutching to fatboy like his young little life depended on it. I also looked down towards the buggy to see my baby girl staring up at me with her big glassy eyes, it was as if she knew what had just happened.

"Whats that face for ay" I asked Jessica, nodding at fatboy as he signalled if he should or not take oscar to bed. As I made my way through to the lounge I slowly walked to the wide stretched window looking across the square towards number 5 deciding that it was best for now that my family didn't know I was here. I turned my gaze sharply to the vic as I saw joey hovering outside the door, I smirked to myself knowing that he had got the message.

"What you smirking at ay brannin?" Fatboy asked, sounding highly amused as he stood by me at the window.

"You know what fats I'm actually quite proud of myself for standing up for me and my babies, but you know something I couldn't have got through the last few months without you. I miss my mum" I said, holding back the hot tears that were threatening to escape from my drooping eyelids.

"It's fine babygirl, now come on bed you look shattered, jessica's cot is at the end of yours, oh and help yourself to anything, now come on i need my bed too" Fatboy proclaimed making me giggle.

"You should do that more often babe" Fatboy said, me now completely confused,

"Do what?" I asked, wanting to know what the hell he was on about.

"Smile" he told me, I knew I was blushing now so i told him we should go to bed and he smiled and nodded his head, giggling at how badly I was blushing.

**Next day.**

The next day I awoke suddenly to the blinding rays of sun that had made there way into my room, the next thing I hear is my family, and joey of course making there way across the square me hoping to god that joey hadn't told them I was here. I quickly ducked and made my way , tiptoeing over to Jessica's cot to see her awake and staring in to space but as soon as she sees me she raises her arms in aid for me to pick her up, so I bend down being careful of my stitches and lift her up and put her onto he hip, jiggling her around as I hear quiet footsteps making there way toward my room. I knew it was oscar because fatboy doesn't do things quietly he likes to be known, I see my door handle slowly open to reveal that I was correct and it was my baby brother looking as if he wanted to ask me something and a bit scared of what my answer may be.

"What's the matter baby, I know you wanna ask me something, see you forget I am magic and can read peoples minds" I said to him bending down to his level so I could listen to him properly.

"Loz don't be silly" he said to me but I knew he was avoiding asking me his question.

"Come on osc ask me your question and I bet you'll get the anwser that you want and if not I know you will end up getting it with those cute puppy dog eyes" I told him, now both of us giggling,

"Ok, Loz can I call you mummy?" He asked me, looking as if he was going to cry.

"Oh baby don't cry, come here and yes you can call me mummy if you want to baby I don't mind" I told him, mentioning him to come over and give me a hug.

"See this is what I like seeing" Fatboy proclaimed making me and oscar jump and me squeal out on pain.

"I'm so sorry babygirl I didn't mean to make you jump" fatboy said rushing towards me as oscar stepped back looking scared, me now feeling bad for screaming so loud,

"It's ok fats, and oscar I'm fine babe dont look so scared baby" I told him, him rushing back over to me.

"Having fun playing happy families are we lauren?!"

**So who do you think walked in and ruined this cute little scene, guesses please, and now finally oscar has asked lauren if he can call her mum... Hmmm what do we all think. R&R as always Xxxxx **


	6. All time low

"Abi, how the hell did you get in, how did you know I was here?" All these questions were running through my head, did she hate me?

"What do you think I'm doing here Lauren, I have come for my baby brother because he needs his family, he needs more than just a sister, so if you'll excuse me!" She spat, and tried to walk towards oscar,

"Come on oscar, be a good boy and come and see daddy and then we could go to where mummy took you so we can find her and bring her back" She said hastily, holding oscars arm. Oscar yanked his arm from her firm grip and looked into my eyes, he was crying, more than likely because of the mention of mums name.

"YOU CANT BRING MUMMY BACK SO IM ALOUD TO CALL LOZZA MUM NOW THAT WAS WHAT MY MUMMY SAID SHOULD HAPPEN!" Oscar screamed out at Abi, making Jessica scream in fright. I tried to calm her but nothing would work but as oscar leant over and kissed her head and whispered something in her ear she smiled a wide smile and started giggling, Abi looked at Jessica her mouth wide open as if she was catching flies,

"Mummy?" Oscar said looking at me in fright, I think he could feel the tension building too, but as always, before things got too chaotic Fats jumps in and saves the day telling abi that it was time to leave only too receive a nod for him and a nasty glare at me.

" I will be back to get my brother, and even if he calls you mum, it doesn't mean dad doesn't have a say or that you are in charge of him, does it now lauren?!" She said hoarsely, not knowing the mistake she just made.

" So if I was to day that I _was_ now in charge of oscar Abi, then what would you say, oh let me add a bit on, what if I now held all parental rights over him then what would you say, huh?!" I sat, standing my ground, oscar clutching me like his life depended on it,

" You know what I would say, I would say that it's not true and mum would never give up her son for as long as she lived" she said, my head snapping back to hers. " And what about dad lauren, oscar would have him, just face it he doesn't need you!" She added making me chuckle.

" Abi, don't you ever listen, I just told you, mum signed all parental rights over to me which means dad has nothing to do with oscar anymore, and you know why abi, because mum, one of the only two people who were there for me died, yer that's right abi she died, so as mum put in her will I adopted oscar, she had already signed all parental rights over to me so it was practically a done deal, oh and the baby in my arms abi is your niece, ok, your niece, her names Jessica thanks for asking, oh and she adores her auntie al, but after this I'm not sure you, so if I was you abi I would leave because it looks as if you have caused enough trouble here, and if worst comes to worst I just may have to call the police for harassment, you see I knew things would kick off so I got them on speed dial!" I said proudly, her gasping at what I had just told her?

" What do you mean she adores her auntie Al ?!" Said a voice from the doorway, this day is just getting better and better, I said aloud!

**Oh uh, I really didn't want to end it here but my hands hurt like hell, so what do you want to see happen next, oh and I need you all to send me a made up character with names, ages and all the other detail such as colour of hair so yer thanks and probs another chapter tonight, might be late and just a warning: I only update my fanfic so after 8pm asI'm always busy until then so yeah again, as always R&R xxxxx :) **


	7. Stay

"what the hell are _you_ doing here?" I questioned worriedly, hoping to god that he had forgot about my last statement about auntie al.

"Lauren stop avoiding the question and answer me, what did you mean auntie al adores you!" Joey snapped, making me look away and give Jessica to fats.

" Joey what does it matter to you what alice does and who she sees, oh did I forget to tell you, when I moved away I moved to your home town and ran into alice she helped me with Jessica and with what happened with mum just like fats so don't go having a go at me or your sister for that matter, at least she was there for me unlike you joey!" I said taking a deep breath, I knew I had tested my lungs saying all that in one breath as soon as I started finding it hard to breath.

"Joey!?" I whimpered, finding it difficult to breath, he rushed over taking me in his arms.

"Lo what's happening, fats I know you know what's wrong so tell me!" I joey replied almost shouting.

"Ahhhhh!" I screeched as an unbearable pain hit my left side,

" Joey, mate I swore to her I would never tell you and I'm sorry for doing this lauren but I have to tell him ok?" Fats asked me and I gravely nodded my head, " When she was pregnant with Jessica, this is when she still lived in Walford, she was taken into a back ally, well more dragged and was gagged before being raped and nearly loosing Jessica. She was rushed to hospital and they told her she had a lucky escape and that Jessica was fine but her 2ribs were Brocken and she had to have stitches on her stomach for the huge cuts, but after she left she went into premature labour, this is all on cd somewhere, and she had to have a c section because Jessica was dying as she was loosing oxygen so they got Jessica out and all was fine until lauren started bleeding really heavily in hospital and had to have an operation on her stomach to stop the bleeding and they said if she expeareanced any pain that it was all normal and she should be left to rest" Fats said taking his time and by now my breathing was steady again but I still felt quite dizzy.

"Joey put me on the bed, i feel fine, only a bit light headed, oh and _joey _can you pass Jessica over please and can you get oscar I want too see him?" I asked joey sweetly and as he said yes my phone started ringing so I picked it up and looked at the name flashing on the screen, it was my best friend so I instantly picked it up.

"Hiya crystal, yer I'm fine just had a panic attack, yer I know, you heard what the doctor said though I would get them regularly if I was under stress, no don't worry, Crystal carter stop being such a moans pants I cant come out tonight I got Jessica and you have thomas tonight haven't you, yer I thought so", just then I noticed joey standing by the door, looking as if he had been thee a while I got back to talking to Crystal. "Crystal look I promise I will come out another night yer, right thank you I haven to go, yer ok thank you see you soon, love ya in a friend way, OMG we sound so babyish, ok yer ill sort out a babysitter for Saturday ok right now ok BYE!" I sighed to myself,

"God that girl can talk" I said out loud but joey have me a funny look,

" Joey stop looking at me like that, it's kinda freezing me out"

" Lauren who were you just talking to?" Joey asked

"why?"

"Just tell me a full name lauren" joey snapped,

"Ok stop being snappy, her name Is crystal carter why ?"

"Because my sisters name is Crystal Carter!"


End file.
